Terrance Flamel
Terrance Flamel is a young Dragon Diviner who is the Guild Master of the dark guild, Desespeir. Personality Terrance is an unpleasant person no matter which way you look at him. He's an incredibly vain creature, taking extreme care and pride in his appearance. As such, he tends to throw his money around to make sure he has the best and is the most ostentatious person in a room. Completely self-obsessed, he believes everyone and everything on the planet was made simply for his own amusement. He is the only creature that matters, and everything else is his plaything. Unfortunately, his version of playing involves extreme violence and degradation of his "plaything." He enjoys seeing people miserable and in pain, and it excites him to see people in the throes of despair and anguish. There's a special place in his cold, shriveled lump of a heart reserved for torture. It entertains him greatly to see how long his "toys" will last before they completely break, at which point he tires of them and discards them. Perhaps the worst part of it all is that he is 100% fully and completely aware that he is a terrible person; in fact, he revels in it. He has proven himself to be a master manipulator, always ensuring that one way or another he gets what he wants. He's almost always smiling and enigmatic smile that's hard to read, and if his smile should widen you should be very worried. He speaks eloquently and properly, and comes off as positively charming to those not privy to his "hobbies." He views emotions such as love and trust to be useless and signs of weakness. He's not at all dumb, however, and only extends his horrible reach to things he knows he can get away with. Outside of his home, he seems the picture of a perfect gentleman, even philanthropic and kind; it's when he catches a person off guard and when he's behind closed doors that his true self becomes manifest. It should be noted that his inherent disgusting nature is not inherited from either one of his parents. He's just always been a bad egg. On the subject of the rest of his family, despite a close relationship with his sister, he despises her and the rest of his relatives. Despite this intense dislike of them, he will not tolerate anyone bringing them any sort of harm. That's his job. Known Attacks/Abilities *Shadow Claws: Using his own shadow as a base, shadows cover his clawed gauntlets and coalesce into unnaturally sharp and elongated claws. He has also shown himself to have the ability to alter their size, having them cover just his gauntlets or having them at a size disproportionately large compared to the rest of his body. While powerful and intimidating, they work better in the late afternoon and during the night, when shadows grow larger, and in broad daylight have a significantly weak metaphysical punch. *Shadow Cloak: Sneaking up on people is so easy when he can cover himself in shadows. He can be wearing a bright orange jumpsuit (not that he would ever be caught dead in that) and as long as he's in a shadow, you'd never notice him. Obviously, this isn't something he can use in broad daylight or wide open spaces, nor does it cover up any sounds he may make. *Bloody Knives: When in a fight, if blood has been spilt, whether his own or someone else's, he can use the fallen blood to his advantage. He can use the blood to make a variety of tools, though by far his favorite are makeshift throwing knives or blades that stand up on the floor to stab through an opponent's feet. Being the horrible cheater that he is, he's used this to win duels in the past. When voluntarily using his own blood, it usually comes from the area below his wrist, where his claws can cut the unarmored flesh of his arm. Typically, he only uses his own blood when in a sticky situation. He cannot produce large objects, and this move is only really useful if his opponent is unaware of the ability. *Shadow Defense: An advanced form of the Shadow Cloak that is able to repel physical damage. It is not a passive skill, and relies on Terrance's awareness of his current situation to be of use. While it can repel just about any form of physical damage, physics are still constant and he can and will get knocked back from heavy attacks and can be dazed. *Scalding Bloody Blades: The advanced form of Terrance's Unisonus fusion attack from Jerico Ziote's flames. Terrance can infuse blood constructs with flames to cause severe burns in his foes, and can possibly even start fires on flammable objects. Unlike the standard Bloody Knives technique, the constructs of Scalding Bloody Blades can vary from small knives to great swords. His first completed large construct is the Scalding Scythe, and is surprisingly one of his favorites. However, the usage of more blood, even combined with newly acquired flame magic, makes it a dangerous technique that can fatigue him quickly. * Void Dragon Roar: Shadows gather at Terrance's mouth and blast forth in a wide area. The concentrated shadow energy primarily takes the form of a large scale lancing blast, but those swallowed in the shadow are subjected to an unknown form of death (possible strangulation/suffocation) or husk-like state of being (they're alive but unresponsive). A small area of shadow behind Terrance also lances around him, though the reach is short range. * Macabre Marionette: Terrance takes control of the blood of a creature and bends it to his will. The possession is extremely painful to the subject. Rats are primarily used for this, and Terrance can control them en masse to swarm and attack a person. However, the more creatures he uses, the harder it is to maintain control. He can not control anything larger than a medium sized dog. Background The story of Terrance Flamel begins with his parents. His mother was a beautiful noblewoman of Qutai Veldt, and many a man competed for her hand. And one day, she finally did marry and give birth to a child... This was not Terrance. This was his older sister. Shortly after his sister was born, the noble lady fell under the weather and so her husband decided it would be best for his wife and her newborn daughter to live in the rural localities until such a time as city life would be manageable for the young mother. And so she moved to an isolated estate in the countryside with her newborn daughter and a small staff that attended to her every whim. And that was where the true problem was - she hated it. She disliked her husband, she disliked her noble lineage, and she certainly hated being waited on hand and foot. And the countryside move was perfect for the young woman, who would leave her daughter with a nursemaid as she went out to exploit her freedom. It was during one of her excursions that she met a strange man. He was courteous, kind, an absolute gentleman who treated her as just an ordinary woman and addressed her by her name and not "mi'lady." This is the man she fell madly in love with, even after he would confess to her that he wasn't truly a man, but a dragon. The Void Dragon Apep, to be exact, on one of his rare excursions from the Forest of Shadows. Even so, she gave her heart to him, and after a while, he eventually relented and began a romantic relationship with her. It wasn't long after that the young mother found herself with child again, and try as she might to hide it, the news did make it to her husband. Obviously, her husband was none too happy about it, but willing to forgive and even raise the child as his own so long as she never saw her lover again. She wasn't given much of a choice, however, as she was forced to move back into the city shortly after the ultimatum was given. Nine months later, Terrance was born, his mother's little treasure born out of love rather than politics. However, due to complications in the birth, she would die a few weeks later. His stepfather did keep his promise and raise Terrance like his own child along with his elder sister, and despite the fact that Terrance seemed not to care for his sister, the two were (and are) extremely close. However, even at a young age is was clear that Terrance didn't quite fit in. In looks alone, the oddities came in his eyes, which had slit pupils, and his teeth, where his canines were razor sharp. The boy had also displayed a rather disturbing interest in violence, and several times had been caught abusing small animals. At first he would take the punishments brought upon him with tantrums, and it was during one of these tantrums that his akehura abilities first manifested at age 9 when an accidental scrape caused his own blood to badly cut a servant and a shadow to restrain another. This discovery was the worst thing for the people around Terrance, as he would regularly abuse these powers to terrorize servants and his family (his stepfather had since remarried and would have nine other children). As Terrance's abilities grew stronger, so did other attributes; despite his delicate looking appearance, he was clearly physically stronger than any young teen should ever be and had proven himself to have excellent night vision. It seemed like he would take things too far, whether by accident or on purpose, and when he was 14, his sister finally decided to intervene. His sister having "tamed" him for the moment (at the cost of her own right eye), Terrance discovered new things about himself and the people around him. First off, if he didn't throw tantrums and behaved good, his punishments ended early due to good behavior. Secondly, a smile dropped people's guards. And thirdly, the art of manipulation. It wasn't long before he rid himself of his sister's leash, and at this point, his stepfather had given up on attempting to control him. It was clear that Terrance's power in akehura had far surpassed the abilities that anyone else in the family might have had. Perhaps the worst event to happen had little to do with Terrance but when his sister, the heir to the Flamel estate, bore a child out of wedlock (the father of which deserted her upon finding out). Dishonored, the family name could not fall to her, so instead it would fall to the next in line... Terrance. This turn of events is yet another he would exploit to his own ends. Terrance never realized his stepfather was not his actual father until he indirectly learned the news from his sister at age 18. His sister had found their mother's journal and offered it to Terrance, who rebuffed it completely, as "the words of woman so weak to have died hold no interest to me." But his sister continuously pressed it on him, until he finally relented on the condition that she would be in charge of hiding the mountain of skeletons he would continue to shove into his closet. In his mother's diary, he discovered his true parentage, which only swelled his already massive ego. He was different from his family - he was descended of a dragon, one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Therefore he was inherently better than everyone else, not that he wasn't before, but now he was even more. And while he had no interest in his dragon parent, he became increasingly interested in the potential power he held. It was around this time that he had also discovered a dark guild that piqued his interest... Or rather, they had taken an interest in him. Despite all outward appearances of being a good boy in public, rumors of Terrance's true nature did circulate. The guild in question had kept an eye on him, eventually finding the rumors were true and inviting him to join their ranks. At first, he had refused, since he found himself above such things as being a part of a team effort. However, when they explained the end goal of their association, Terrance was intrigued. The end goal of the guild being to bring suffering and despair of the world for simply no other reason than that they could. While he still wasn't entirely interested, he did join simply for amusement's sake, but would find himself truly aligning his allegiances to his guild. After all, to bring everyone around him anguish was what he loved to do most, and the idea of seeing everyone around him in despair sent his shriveled heart a-fluttering like a schoolgirl. Five years later, his faithfulness and participation within the guild to pursue the end goal of worldwide suffering has given him a rather high ranking within its shadowy ranks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Desespeir Members Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard Category:Guild Master